


The Move from the Park Plaza

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: BillxGini, F/M, Lizzy Caplan - Freeform, Michael Sheen - Freeform, MoS, Oral Sex, Sexual Pioneers, Sexual Research, Showtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: Bill and Virginia have been going to the Park Plaza for years and the pattern has grown tiring. Where could they go to change things up? What new things has Virginia been reading about that they could try?





	The Move from the Park Plaza

The month’s had turned into 3 years since George had gained full custody of Henry and Tessa and Virginia had grown accustomed to the change in her life. It wasn’t something she particularly liked but it did give her more flexibility in her work schedule and allowed for longer hours when necessary without the guilt of getting home later and later. She still had the kids one day during the week and on the weekends and she made sure to spend the time with them when she did. Bill had been rather supportive of her over the last few years since the cancellation of the television interview, even allowing her the time off to spend those days with the kids when she needed to. He had also been less demanding about their after-hours time together and more flexible in regards to how their time was spent together.

In the past their encounters had been primarily sexual with some intimate moments thrown in at times but recently there had been takeout, cards and even watching television shows together. Virginia had sensed a definite shift in the dynamic of their relationship and wasn’t sure her feelings about it at all. Bill on the other hand felt at the top of his game for once in his life. His practice was booming, their book was progressing and he could feel everything falling into place. He had his wife and family at home, he had Virginia by his side and in his bed and his patients waiting for him at his office, he could want nothing more, except for that Nobel Prize of course. Life according to Bill was swimming! The only monotony he had grown tired of was the Park Plaza hotel and the constant drive to and from the office. His solution was simple but whether Virginia would agree was a completely different world all together. Bill sat at his desk, leaned back in his chair, contemplating the best way that he could present his idea to Virginia in the best light and make it seem practical. Suddenly his door opened and Virginia stood in his door way.

“Are you ready?” She asked with a blank face.

Bill popped up in his chair. “Sorry, you interrupted my thought. Yes, I just need to pack up. Did you want to drive together or separately?”

“I am pretty tired so together would be nice. Oh and Bill did you call Libby and make sure to remind her about the conference in Atlanta. I need to make sure that she can watch Henry and Tess that weekend. Can you just verify so that is off my mind before we go? I would love to be able to just relax tonight.”

“I will call her and ask. Anything else?”

“I think that is all. Tell her thank you again. I will get my bags and wait for you in the lobby.”

Bill picked up the phone and dialed home nervously waiting to speak with his wife. You would think after years of the same conversations he would be more comfortable but the lies never get any easier. “Libby, Virginia and I are going to be working late and she asked if you would be so kind as to watch Henry and Tessa during the Atlanta conference in March? She mentioned it to you previously but asked that I verify it for her when I spoke with you.”

“Working late again Bill? Seems like that is all you do these days but yes I have it on the calendar already so tell her not to worry, that they will be well taken care of.”

“You know how it is Libby. We are getting so close to finishing the book. It is just how it is right now. I will see you tomorrow Lib. I will probably just sleep at the office tonight.” Bill grabbed his coat and keys and approached Virginia in the lobby.

“You seem pretty tired Virginia. Did you not sleep well last night?”

“I slept fine Bill. It was a long day and I had a lot of intakes. To be honest I think we need a vacation. I can’t recall the last vacation I had and I don’t think you can either. Don’t get me wrong, I love our work but it can get monotonous day in and day out.”

“We leave for conferences all the time! That is time away!”

“That is still working Bill. That is not a vacation. That is not relaxing on a beach or lying by a pool. We are still meeting with people, giving speeches, prepping in the room for said speeches. A vacation is supposed to be time completely away from all of the concepts of work, free from the stress of it all. You will never understand how to vacation!”

“I know how to vacation, I just don’t like to! It is a waste of time. There is so much more that can be accomplished rather than lying about and doing nothing.”

Virginia is getting annoyed and strikes back, “You know what Bill, sometimes it isn’t always about what you need!” She humph’s, picks up her bags and enters the elevator. Bill sighs and enters behind her. Neither one says anything during the ride to the parking garage. When the doors open, Virginia marches towards her car and Bill hollers to her, “I thought I was driving?”

“I changed my mind!” she yells back.

This isn’t how Bill had planned on any of this going. He tossed his bags into the car and hussled over towards her car before she could take off.

“I had a thought.”

“What?”

“You said you were tired and you are clearly not in the mood to drive for 45 minutes so I had a thought. What if we stayed at your house for the night?”

Virginia’s eyes widened and her brows lifted. It was one thing to carry on this relationship in a secret location out of the public eye and away from the city but a whole other thing to attempt to bring it into her own home. On the other hand it definitely sounded far more convenient but the risk, the risk was just too much. “Bill that is just too much risk don’t you think? I mean what if Libby happened to drive by or Henry stopped by for some reason. I just believe we would be asking for trouble.”

“I could park out of sight and we could just try it. It would be far more convenient that the Park Plaza and it would make it more relaxing for you, wouldn’t it? I know it isn’t a vacation but at least it is something to help with some of the stress of your week.”

Virginia isn’t comfortable saying yes but doesn’t want to say no either. The fears of being outed as his mistress weigh heavily on her mind and this move would make it a much higher probability but on the other hand he is right, that constant travel multiple times a week to the Park Plaza had grown very tiring and it would be much simpler to just come home. “Just this once because I am so tired but we aren’t making a habit out of it.” She agrees with hesitation but is relieved at the same time.

“I will see you there. Should I park on the side of the house then?”

“Yes, as far out of sight as possible.” Virginia started her car and headed home. Each minute on the drive home, her heartbeat grew stronger as her nervousness intensified. She tried to calm herself by telling herself that this wasn’t any different than anything they had done before and that they had even had sex here previously and nothing bad had come of it. She kept telling herself that everything would be fine and that this would not be a something that happened all the time. She pulled into the driveway and Bill pulled in behind her.  She unlocked the side door and entered the kitchen as Bill followed behind her. “You can put your things on the table. Would you like something to drink?”

“You seem really nervous Virginia, like this is a date or something? I can pour the drinks, why don’t you change into something more comfortable and relax.” Bill is smiling from ear to ear as he pours them some drinks and sits down onto the sofa.

“Bill, why don’t you bring those upstairs while I change?”

“Actually I thought I would order a pizza while you changed and we could go over a few things down here first.”

Virginia doesn’t know what to think or do anymore. Bill’s first motive had always been sex and that was her go to when she didn’t know what else to do or say but now he wanted to have pizza and relax on the couch and this was all new for her. “I suppose. I will change and be back in a minute or two. You know what I like on my pizza. Oh and Bill could you get me a beer, I like a cold beer with my pizza.”

Bill ordered the pizza and waited for her to appear back downstairs. He kept looking at his watch..10 minutes…20 minutes…30 minutes…the doorbell rang and the pizza was delivered. Bill hollered upstairs to Virginia to no reply. Getting a bit concerned he walked upstairs to find Virginia passed out on her bed. Apparently she layed down briefly and fell fast asleep. She really had been tired. Bill watched her for a moment, sleeping quietly before her eyes popped open and she jumped, startled by Bill standing over her. “Bill!! What are you doing?”

“I called for you and you didn’t answer, so I came upstairs to check on you. You had fallen asleep is all? I was coming to tell you that the pizza was here but since you were asleep, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Sorry. I must have drifted off briefly. Let me grab my robe and I will be down.” She put on her robe and followed him downstairs to find the pizza and beer waiting for her. “I suppose I was more tired than I thought.”

Virginia grabbed a slice of pizza and sat back on the sofa, then stretched her legs over the top of Bill’s, so that her feet rested on the other side of his lap. Bill lightly brushed her leg then leaned back against the sofa. “Why haven’t we ever done this before?”

“Done what before?”

“Come to your house before? It is a lot easier. We would still be driving to the Park Plaza even after your 30 minute nap.” Bill laughed and smiled at Gini.

Virginia, a bit embarrassed snaps back. “ I didn’t intend to fall asleep Bill. I just laid down for a minute. I am sorry if I delayed our plans for the night.”

“That isn’t what I meant. You are taking everything I say out of context. Stop reading into everything. I am not irritated or mad about anything!”

“You aren’t? You seemed annoyed that I fell asleep?”

“Well I wasn’t!”

“Sorry, then.” Virginia walks abruptly into the kitchen as Bill follows close behind.

“Why are you so tense?” Bill asks with serious inquisitiveness.

“I’m not tense. Why do you think I am tense?”

“Virginia, I have known you for years, I think I know when something is wrong.”

“This is all just strange. The last time we were here together was the night of the presentation. If you recall, that was when everything changed and I know it has been a long time since then but being here brings back all of those memories. Doesn’t it bring back those memories for you too?”

“Yes, but my memories of that night, well I guess they are different from yours.” Bill reaches his hand around her waist and pulls her back against him. She can feel his erection pressing hard against her back. “I wanted you that night, needed you that night, like I need and want you now and every night.”

“I want you to tell me more Bill.” She whispers in his ear.

“I couldn’t imagine the work without you. The exam rooms without you. When you came to the doorway all I wanted was to touch, kiss and hold you. Your perfume was intoxicating and your eyes said everything. I get aroused every time I think about that night. Anytime I smell that perfume, hear the rain fall, I can picture you that night and I lose all my senses.”

Virginia is lost in his words, hearing him describe what she does to him lights the fire within her. She likes the power of it all. She flips around and pushes him back towards the kitchen table, he grins in amusement. She quickly pulls off his suspenders and unbuttons his pants, reaches inside and finds his already hot erection. “Is this what I do to you?” She drops to her knees and takes him in her mouth. She is warm and wet and Bill is in ecstasy. She circles her tongue around his shaft and sucks on the tip, her lips feel like heaven. Her hands massage his hot balls as she continues to suck harder, then suddenly pulls back. Bill gently tilts back towards her mouth silently begging for more. She continues again taking him in deep, Bill can feel the back of her throat contract around him and he knows he is close to the inevitable when she quickly withdraws.

“Don’t come Bill.”

“But I..”

“I said don’t come.” Bill is completely sidelined and taken aback. His frustration level is mounting and his erection is burning. His urge to come hasn’t subsided. “Gini please? What is this?”

“I was reading about it recently. It is called delayed gratification and it makes for a much better orgasm.”

“And you thought now was a good time to try this out? Have I done something to upset you? I don’t think delaying an orgasm seems like a fair thing to do.”

“Let’s just try it Bill. It is something different after all. We always do the same things, why not be creative, explore new territory?”

“It almost feels like ejaculatory incompetence on purpose Virginia? Isn’t that the opposite of the work that we are trying to accomplish?”

“Except that you can ejaculate, I am just not going to let you.” She grins as if to say she is enjoying this torture he seems to be in.

“I think you are enjoying this too much. This is a little excruciating over here if you can’t tell” Bill points to his aching penis.

Virginia can’t help but laugh a little at his desperation. “Do you want some ice?”

“This isn’t funny! Two can play this game!” Bill leaps forward and tosses her over his shoulder. He carries her up the stairs and roughly throws her one the bed. There is a bit of anger mixed with fun in his actions but Bill wants to get even and he is making it very well known.

“What exactly are you going to do to me Bill?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“What does that mean?

“You said you wanted new territory, new ideas, so that is what you are going to get.” Virginia has now stopped laughing and is beyond curious. She has never seen him like this before but she likes it. He has taken charge but she is nervous for what punishment she he is going to enact. She watches as Bill searches her room, then the bathroom. Suddenly he appears with some of her stalkings in his hands.

“What on earth are those for,” she enquires?

“Give me your hands. Wait…” He stops reaches down and removes her robe, then reaches behind her back, unlatches her bra and flings it to the side.

“Are you happy now,” she asks?

“Now, put your hands behind your back.” Virginia is excited at this prospect. Bill takes the stalkings and ties her hands together behind her back, the ties are somewhat loose but tight enough to keep her restrained. Bill pushes her back onto the bed then hops back up and continues searching for something else.

“Bill, what are you looking for?”

“You have to have one Virginia?”

“Have one of what? Don’t you think you are invading my privacy just a little. What the hell are you looking for?”

“Nevermind, I will find it.” Virginia is clearly confused but watches in amusement as he searches through her drawers.

“Bill, I am half naked and tied up over here, I would think that between your hard dick and that, you could focus a little bit more.”

“Could you just stop talking for once or do I need to get something to take care of that as well.” Bill is sharp and determined to find whatever he is searching desperately for.

“Jesus, just tell me what you want.”

“Toys. I am looking for your toys!”

“My what?” Gini is playing coy but she knows what he means.

“You know what I am looking for and I know you have some.”

“Bill, seriously?”

“You said new territory.”

“Fine, they are in the box under the bed.” Virginia smiles and shifts back against the headboard waiting for Bill’s reaction to what he will find in the box. He reaches under the bed and pulls out the small black box.

“Well go ahead. There isn’t anything you haven’t seen before.”

Bill opens the box and instantly finds what he is seeking. He pulls out one of her vibrators with a big smile on his face. “This should do the trick.” Gini watches him closely, waiting on his next move. Suddenly he grabs her ankles and pulls her down towards the end of the bed. He tips her on her side, her hands still tied behind her back and her arms beginning to go a bit numb from their position. “Comfortable,” he asks as he leans in and kisses her neck and finds her nipple with his lips? He circles, then gently bites causing Gini to arch her back into it. As he sucks on one and then the other, her arousal begins to intensify. He slides his hand down past her naval and along her abdomen, tracing small circles with his finger as he gets closer to her panties. With one hand he slides underneath them, she presses up toward his hand, asking for him to touch her. His finger circles her clit gently, teasing it but Gini wants more and again pushes herself against him to make him press harder. Bill ignores her movement and sinks lower, sliding one finger inside of her. She moans at the intrusion and writhes on the bed. One finger and then two tease inside her as he sinks lower, then he reaches for the vibrator lying next to them on the bed. Gini’s eyes pop open as she watches him and then hears the faint hum as he turns it on.  Bill takes the vibrator and slowly places it on her clit, Gini jerks slightly at the intensity.  He slides it back and forth and around, then down her insides as she quivers from the pleasure. His fingers continue to slide deeper and deeper as she becomes more aroused. Gini’s breathing intensifies and she is lost in the intense pleasure rocketing throughout her body. She wants nothing more than to run her hands through his hair and then take his cock and push him inside her. The desire to touch him intensifies and she throbs at the thought of it and screams out, “I want you inside me!”

Bill smirks, leans up and kisses her, all tongue and teeth. It is rough and hard. She can feel him hard between her legs and tries to release her hands from the ties but is unable to. “What are you trying to do Gini?”

“Get these God Damn things off me? I can’t..I need to..just get them off of me. I want to touch you.”

Bill smiles and whispers in her ear, “I don’t think so. I think I have you just where I want you.”

Bill unzips his pants, flips her over and with one motion slides into her, her body closing around him. Gini moans at the action then begs, “don’t stop Bill, please don’t stop.” He pulled back, then slowly slid back in. Bill could feel her tightening around him with each thrust and knew she was imminently close. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, “how badly do you want me to make you come?” Gini mostly out of breath, “make me come Bill, I want you to.”

Bill kissed her on her cheek then her neck and down her back, then suddenly he untied the stalking’s on her wrists and incredibly slowly pulled out. Gini turned her head back to see what was happening, lost in all the action she had completely forgotten what had transpired earlier. Bill pulled himself together and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Gini was throbbing, having been so close to her orgasm. Her breasts tender, her breathing ragged, she was frustrated from the lack of the finish. She flipped over and wrapped herself in the sheet from the bed. Her wrists were slightly red from the ties that once bound them and she rubbed them slightly to help with the tingling. Bill sat quietly in the chair saying nothing her and she saying nothing to him, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the room. It was obvious that both of them had felt vulnerable tonight and neither had liked it one bit. The tension was stifling. Gini couldn’t take any longer.

“Do you feel better now?”

“I have a raging erection for the second time tonight and have yet to come once. Do you feel better?”

“Did you enjoy that? I could tell you liked denying me the satisfaction Bill.”

“I didn’t enjoy it Gini. I like watching you climax and knowing I can do that for you.”

“I like it too Bill but the research says that this technique has guarantees increased sexual pleasure for both partners. Increased orgasmic inevitability and also increased sensitivity in all sexual zones.”

“What does the research say is next?”

“Come here.” Virginia motions to the bed and Bill walks towards her. His erection has somewhat softened and she notices. “I think I need to work on you for a minute. We should keep each other highly aroused.” She unbuttons his shirt and throws it to the side. She leans up and presses her breasts against his chest, her hands running up his arms and shoulders to behind his ears and finding that spot that he loves. She pulls him close and locks lips, the tongues tangle with each other. As she kneels on the bed, Bill grabs her butt, pulling her in closer to him. “I can’t get enough of your body Gin.”

She nibbles at his ear and whispers, “I am aware.” Bill smiles at her then pushes her down onto the mattress, falling on top of her, his body between her legs. She manages to push his pants and boxers to the floor leaving him completely nude for the first time tonight. Their bodies are both hot and sweaty from their previous endeavor. Bill grinds against Gini who is still very aroused and wet, his mouth licking and gently nibbling at her breasts. Gini flips them over and finds herself astride Bill, his cock in front of her. She takes him in her hands, stroking long circular strokes. As her hands maneuver him in all the right ways, his hips buck into her hands. She bends down and licks the drops off the top, then circles her tongue further down his shaft as her hands massage his balls. Then slowly she sets up on her knees, takes him in her hands once again and puts him inside her, sinking down and contracting herself as he sinks deeper. She rides him, locking eyes, her hand on his chest for balance and the other on his thigh. Bill reaches up for her breasts, then leans up kissing her neck and torso. She can feel herself again on the presuppose.

“Are you close Bill?”

“Yes.” Bill is watching her closely, afraid she is going to interrupt them again. “Don’t stop again Gin!”

“Just once more! It will be worth it.”

Bill is exacerbated but caves. He flips her over and pulls out, grabs himself and rolls over. Gini pushes herself back against the headboard, reaches over and strokes his hair.

“Don’t,” he barked. Gini pulled her hand back quickly. “Sorry. You can’t touch me if this is going to work, and I can’t look at you either. Can you cover up. Bill continues to stare into the bathroom and Gini covers with the sheet.”

“This isn’t easy for me either Bill. I feel like I am punishing myself! Part of me wants to finish on my own.”

Bill turns and throws darts in her direction. “You wouldn’t. If I have to suffer with what I would consider Blue Balls then so do you.”

“Blue Balls Bill,” Gini chuckled. “No I wouldn’t. I said I want to. My body wants me to. I am aching to finish. I hope this is all worth it.”

“Oh it will be worth it but this is going to be the last time Gin, no stopping this next time.”

“I agree. Tell me when you are ready to go again.”

“Anxious? Are you still aroused?”

“Isn’t it obvious Bill?”

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Gini is intrigued. Bill has always been one for the talk. He likes to know what he is doing right, so she indulges him. “I want you to put your mouth on me and make me drip with anticipation. Then I want you to fuck me until I can’t breathe. I mean really fuck me.” Gini slightly blushes.

Bill wastes no time, flings back the sheet exposing Gini once more. The cold air casts over her still damp body causing goosebumps to form on her arms and legs. Bill slides her nipples between his fingers, slightly twisting and they respond immediately to his touch. He licks his way down to her naval, along her abdomen until he reaches her sweet spot. She is still very wet, aroused and Bill knows that she isn’t far off. His tongue finds its way along her lines, and she moans as it continues its assault. Her entire body begins to tighten, her back arches and she whispers with what breathe she can find, “I want to come together.”

“I do too,” he responds.

She lunged forward took hold of him and pulled him towards her. He aligned himself with her and entered her hard and fast. They were both so ready, they just slid together. Gini twisted her legs to the side and Bill continued to thrust deeper and deeper. With each thrust her body quivered from the intensity. Bill had never felt this good inside her. They had always had good sex but this was different. Every nerve was on fire, every muscle responding. They locked eyes, knowing the body of the other and let go. Gini’s body shook uncontrollably from her orgasm as Bill collapsed on top of her. Every muscle in her body was outside of her control and the pleasure was immeasurable. As her toes continues to curl and her nails continues to dig into his back, Gini road the wave like never before. The contractions sent Bill over the top and Gini could feel the power of his release within her as he tried to catch his breathe, the warm air falling on her neck as he lie there. He came hard. The waves from the orgasm subsided as both tried to contain their excitement from the moment. Bill kissed Gini sweetly, “that was something.” They both giggled with enjoyment.

“I told you. They said it was going to be.”

“The build up was miserable but the end result is worth it.” 

“I could definitely do that again.”

“Now,” Bill looks a little panicked and yet curious?

“Not now. My god Bill! I need a little time to recover. Maybe 10 minutes!” Gini laughs but Bill knows it is out of the question for him.

“I think I am out for the night.”

“I was joking. I think you have worn me out Dr. Holden. Gini gets up and walks into the restroom partially closing the door behind her. Also, it is getting late. You should probably think about heading home, don’t you think?” Gini isn’t good at subtleties.

“I was under the assumption that I could just stay here for the night?”

“What gave you that assumption?”

“I told Libby earlier that I would see her tomorrow after work, similar to when we go to the Park Plaza so I don’t see any reason why this would be any different?”

Gini opens the door. “It is different Bill because this isn’t the Park Plaza.”

“I don’t see the difference? The kids aren’t here, so what difference does it make?”

Gini grabs her robe and tosses it on. She is in no mood to have this discussion. “It is just different Bill!”

Bill throws on his boxers and undershirt and followers her down the stairs. “Why do you always run off when we are talking?”

“I worked up an appetite and thought I would eat some of the pizza from earlier if you don’t mind?” She is clearly irritated at all the questions.

Bill rubs his forehead and sits on the couch. He is flustered and confused with no understanding why she is having such a reaction to his proposal. Gini makes a drink and picks up a cold slice of pizza then makes her way back into the family room. Bill remains on the couch, watching her every move intently, not saying a word, waiting for her to make the next step. She sits down on the couch next to him, a move Bill wasn’t expecting. “Do you see this from my perspective at all Bill? How this might appear if a neighbor or anyone saw this?”

“How is this any different from any of the other men you have seen in the past?” Woops, overstep and Bill knew it. He had just crossed into territory he didn’t mean to and it was written all over her face.

“I am not going here with you again! We have been through this countless times Bill. The men I have seen in the past are entirely different from what you and I are about. They were not married, we did not work together and I was not friends with their wives. Our reputation as you have pointed out to me on numerous occasions is at risk if this were to get out, only reiterating that this is an affair time and time again. I haven’t seen other men in a while mostly because I don’t have the time. I have told you before that the work and you come first and I shouldn’t, after all this time have to prove it. Is it too much to ask that I have my own home to come home to, to get away from all of that when I need to? Are you following me?”

“So you want to get away from me? Is that what you are saying?”

“Out of all of what I just said, that is what you heard?”

“I don’t understand why you are comfortable letting every other man come into your home but you aren’t with me?”

“I need space sometimes Bill. I need time away from the drama that is work and sometimes even you. This is the only place I can go to get away from everything, does that make any sense to you?”

“Yes. I didn’t realize I was such a burden. I should go.” Bill abruptly retreats upstairs to find his clothing. He thought that after all this time they had come to a better place. He truly thought they meant more to each other than this.

“Bill, that isn’t what I meant,” Gini sighs as she watches him walk up the stairs. Part of her wants to follow him and the other part holds back, not wanting to give into his demands once again. She stays but knows it will be up to her once again to repair the damage. It is always up to her.

Bill dresses and comes back down the stairs. Gini remains sitting on the couch, a look of dismay on her face is all Bill can read. “I suppose I will see you in the morning then?” Bill puts on his hat and walks towards the kitchen.

“Bill wait! We had a nice evening, let’s not ruin it by dredging up all of this unpleasantness.” Gini stands and walks over to him. “You’re not a burden to me. Really you’re not.” She strokes the side of his face and Bill calms slightly. Gini’s touch always has a way of soothing him when he is distraught.

“I apologize for bringing up the past.” Bill is relieved

“You do it every time you get angry with me Bill and it is just tiring after a while. When are you going to let it all go?”

“I thought I had let it go but when you made it very clear that you didn’t want me here..” Bill stops.

“It isn’t that I don’t want you here Bill, I just need some time away from work is all. My home is the place that I come for that. How about I tell you in the future if I am comfortable with coming here or not. It is definitely more comfortable and convenient but on the other hand it is somewhat unnerving that someone will see something. You and I both know the ramifications of that happening.”

“I do.”

“And the kids Bill. I couldn’t bare it if the kids were to walk in on anything. How would we possibly explain it to them?”

“I understand. I will leave it up to your discretion then. We won’t make a habit out of it. I don’t want any undesirable consequences either.”

“Then we agree.”

“Yes.”

Gini takes Bill’s hat off his head and tosses it aside. “Then maybe you can stay just for tonight.”

Bill pulls Gini in and kisses her and for the first time, Bill knows deep down that this is where he belongs.


End file.
